


Party and Reunion

by orphan_account



Series: How The Black Widow Fell In Love ( Maybe Love Is Not For Children) [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Party, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Natasha bring the band back together after the fall of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party and Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> 5th in series.

Natasha had planned to bring the band back together. So Daisy and her planned a get together with the Avengers, Coulson's core team and a few other friends in Shield. Its been 6 months since the fall of Shield. It was Natasha's idea to have a get together so everyone can catch a break and she could hoard her girlfriend to herself.

Fury had made his boyfriend, Phil Coulson the new Director of Shield. Coulson was going to rebuild Shield. So he had requested that Daisy remain a consultant for Shield. Her girlfriend had of course agreed to help whenever required. Daisy was also acting as the Avengers handler. Sometimes Natasha thought her girlfriend worked too much. The party was in full swing and people seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
Fitz and Simmons was discussing science with Banner, Jane and Stark. Thor, Clint, Darcy, Steve and Sam along with Trip, Sharon, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack were having a drinking contest.  
Hill, May, Pepper, Nick and Phil were talking among themselves. Everyone was flirting with their crushes. Only one person was missing and Natasha was trying to find her.  
She couldn't see Daisy.

A voice said, " Enjoying yourself, Tasha ?

Natasha turned around and pulled Daisy into a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes and came up for air.

Daisy said, " Well I missed that."

Natasha, " How is the consulting going ? "

Daisy said, " OK, but its a long road. Jemma almost got busted in Hydra."

Natasha said, " Bobbi wouldn't have let anything happen to her. Plus looks like they are getting on."

Daisy chuckled, " Shields destruction has put everyone in perspective. Plus Jemma has had a crush on Bobbi for 3 years."

Natasha said, " You seem to know a lot about everyone."

Daisy asked, " Steve and Sam are still searching for Sergent Barnes ? "

Natasha nodded, " Yup, and Clint has joined them to help."

Daisy said, " Does Steve know about their encounter from years ago ? "

Natasha said, " I am guessing Clint told him."

Daisy said, " Clint must have fallen hard for him."

Natasha said, " The way he describes him is so different from all the rumors."

Daisy said, " I have some good news for you."

Natasha smiled and asked, " What is it ? "

Daisy said, " I am going to be working with the Avengers again. Coulson doesn't need me right now."

Natasha smiled and said, " But we aren't doing anything."

Daisy said, " I have a new mission for the Avengers. We'll discuss it later. Right now I am thinking about having sex with you. Care to fulfill my wish, Agent Romanoff ? " She gave Tasha a flirtatious grin. 

Natasha smiled seductively, " Not an Agent anymore but I can certainly fulfill your request. I am sure the guests wont notice."

Both of them went towards Natasha's bedroom and disappeared inside.  
No one saw them until after the party.


End file.
